Rain
by TheSummerDemon
Summary: Gakuto noticed his feeling to Kikumaru and did a stupid action...
1. Chapter 1

**Rain**

**My old fic. I save it too long until I decide to post it. And yeah, cross-pairing. So don't read if it's annoys you.**

**Pairing: EiGaku, OshiGaku**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff**

**Rating: PG-13 (for this chapter, just lord know what would happen later D)**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh, c'mon, I'm too tired to repeat and repeat it again. You know who's it, right?**

**WARNING: Cross pairing, OOC-ness of characters And the errorness of my english, understand please!**

**Summary: Gakuto just notice he had feeling to Kikumaru and did a stupid action**

**Rain chapter 1**

"_Eiji, let me introduce her. This is my girl friend, Yukari."_

Eiji walked toward his home from school. His tought fly to the past day's memories.

"_Nee, Eiji, please don't tell anyone about it. It… it would embarrass me. I just tell you, since you are my best friend. Nee, Eiji?"_

Eiji breathe out heavily. His step paused.

"So it was best friend, eh…" whispered him softly. He was looked so depressing. Slowly, he looked up to the sky. The sky was grey. It looked like rain would fall. He stared at the sky blankly; never cared it was start to rain.

Eiji never knew when that feeling come. He never noticed it, but, yes, he loved Ooishi. Maybe it's weird, however, they both were guy, but he couldn't blame at Ooishi. It was not his fault for him became straight. _Yes_, Eiji thought, _it was my fault to fell to him_.

Pouring rain fell slowly. None would notice that rain also fell from a pair of _neko_-looks eyes...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gakuto, wait,"

Gakuto paused.

"Hnn? Yuushi? What?"

Yuushi smiled wide.

"There's somethin' I want to tell you. Can we go somewhere after practice?"

Gakuto shrugged. "It's ok. I'll wait for you, but don't too slow! I'll leave you!"

Yuushi's smile became wider.

"I know, I know. I won't make you wait (I'm sure you're the one who'll make me wait)."

"Jya, see ya! _Kantoku_ said he wants to tell me something, so I must go now! (Che! It must be something like '_you're too weak_' or '_you must increase your control_' or something like that)."

"Unn, ok, see you!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So? What is it about?" asked Gakuto after practice. They were at school's garden now.

"Hm.. let's see… I dunno I must start from where… so may be I must say it directly, ne?"

"What are you talking about? I don't understand! Just tell me!!"

"I love you, Gakuto"

"…….."

"…… What? Repeat it, please?"

"I said I-love-you. Can't you hear that?"

"Wa----wait, Yuushi!!! It's too sudden!!! I.. I don't know what must I do!"

"It's easy. Just say yes," Yuushi smiled.

"It--- it can't be too easy like that!! I…" Gakuto paused.

"What? You what? Do you like someone else? So just tell me, who's that."

Gakuto's eyes widened. _That person_ appeared in his mind. He shook his head.

"It's not like that! I just… it's just too embarrassing for me!"

"So just tell me who that person is."

"That person? Who?"

"The person that you like."

"I… I just tell you it's not like that!!"

"Ok, I'll wait for your answer tomorrow. I hope it will be a pleased answer."

"Yuushi, wa-wait!"

Jya, Gakuto, see you tomorrow."

Yuushi turned his body and left Gakuto. Gakuto was confused.

_What's the hell is this? Why Yuushi suddenly said something like that?_

Gakuto shook his head. He didn't know what he must do. He sighed. _Aargh, it was so embarrassing! I really really dunno what must I do???_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it was raining again. Gakuto ran through the pouring rain. _Shit, what's the hell this is? Yuushi said something odd to me before, and now it's raining?! What bad luck today!_

And he never knew, it was fate or not.

Gakuto ran to the nearest bus stop. There was someone there, before Gakuto. Gakuto felt his heart beating fast.

_It was him._

Gakuto remembered Yuushi's words before.

"_Do you like someone else?"_

He didn't know it was love or not. But, his heart always pounding so fast everytime he remembers this person.

Kikumaru Eiji.

It was weird, because they just met once. But since he beaten by Kikumaru, he always thinks about him. He couldn't call it love; he didn't know what it was.

Kikumaru seem didn't notice his existence, so he just sat next him. The rain was pouring, hid Gakuto's pounding chest.

One minute… five minutes…. Ten minutes was passed, but he not yet noticed Gakuto. After fifteen minutes, he just noticed.

"You are… Mukahi from Hyoutei, right?"

Gakuto was glad Kikumaru still remembered him.

"Ye-Yes! You are Seigaku's Kikumaru, right?"

"Unn! Since when you were here?"

"From fifteen minutes ago or so."

"Eeeee? Really? I didn't notice it! Sorry!"

"It's ok! It's nothing to do with me you noticed me or not. I never want to be noticed by you (_why'd the hell I said shit like this_?)"

"C'mon, don't think like that, since just both of us are here, why don't we chatting, or something like that?"

Gakuto's face blushed. "It's…. it's ok for me then. What is it about?"

"Eto… let's see… since it's my first time to chatting like this with you, I don't know either what is it about…. Can't you find the topic?"

"Wha…what?? Why I must looking for something like that?!"

"Nya… you're not fun, Mukahi."

They kept in silent for a few minutes.

"Nee, Mukahi?"' Eiji opened his mouth.

"What?"

"Do you like someone?"

Gakuto felt his chest being hot.

"What?"

"I said do you like someone?"

"Why.. Why do you ask something like that??"

"I do like someone."

Thump. Gakuto's chest felt a little hurt.

"That person is my best friend…. It was my fault to fell to that person. But, that person…"

"Refused you?"

"No! Yes, something like that… but that person never refuses me directly. Yet that person never knows. I just… I just too stupid to fall in love."

"That person….. is your double partner, right?"

"Eh? How do you know?"

"I dunno. It's just my own thought."

"It must be annoys you to know I'm gay, right?"

"Eh? No, I'm not!" Gakuto stood suddenly, surprised Eiji.

"You don't need to stand like that…"

"Ee…to… I'm sorry!!!"

Gakuto sat again next to Eiji.

"I think it's weird," said Eiji.

"What?"

"It's weird for a guy to love another guy…. But it can't be helped. I love him…. But…. I dunno what must I do while I know he doesn't love me…. It's feel so hurt for me."

Gakuto kept in silent.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was so big-mouth, right? Ahaha, I don't know why, but it felt a little better while told someone about your problem so I can't stop speaking…. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Just speak. You can speak everything to me, I don't care how long it is."

Eiji paused.

"You're a nice person, nee, Mukahi. You will listen to my selfishness… "

_Oh, yes, it's just if I were with you. I'll never do it with someone else._

"You just like _him, _Mukahi."

"If I'm falling in love with you… what would happened, then?"

Gakuto's face flushed.

"May be it'll be nice, eh?"

Gakuto's face become flushed more, almost similar with his own hair.

"Ahaha, you don't need to blush like that, I won't. I just a little teased you. You're an interesting person, Mukahi. Don't scare, c'mon. I wouldn't fall to you, it's just a joke…"

Gakuto stood up suddenly (again).

"Why you wouldn't?"

"Huh?"

"Why you wouldn't fall to me?? It's better if you fall to me!!!"

"Huh? Mukahi, what do you me---"

Gakuto didn't care about everything anymore. Here he was, standing beneath a halte bus in a rainy day, _kissed_ his old rival in tennis.

Yes, he was kissed Kikumaru Eiji.

Eiji blinked in shock. It took long time for him to notice what happened.

It was a long kiss. Ten seconds… thirty seconds… one minutes…. Two minutes… after three minutes, Gakuto broke their kiss.

"Mukahi, what did you….." Eiji couldn't continue his words, he was too shock. Gakuto surprised with his own action too. He didn't know what to do. "Eh…. I… I just…."

And he turned his body, and then ran through the rain, left Eiji alone.

_To be Continued_

**To be continued desu!! Gomen ne!!! it become a long fic, so I thought may be I must made it being more than one chapter. But it would not too long, I promise!! **

**And like you see, it was unbeta-ed. My beta was gone ;; so I will be so glad if there's someone who want to volunteered herself to beta it.**

**How do you think? It annoys you? You hate it? Love it? Just tell me! Then review please!**

Kai Natsuyou.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© October, 2006 by Kai Natsuyou. All rights reserved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Open your tenipuri manga or re-watch the anime! Are Yuushi and Gakuto so intimate there? Are they do "beep" and "beep" there? No? so you've knew.**

**Pairing: EiGaku, OshiGaku**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff**

**Rating: G (for this chapter. Just Lord know what would happen later D)**

**Warning: Cross pairing, OOC-ness of characters And the errorness of my english, understand please!**

**Summary: Gakuto just notice he had feeling to Kikumaru and did a stupid action**

**Rain Chapter 2**

_Baka no Gakuto! __Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka!!!!!!!!! __What's the hell is that??? What have I done??!!!! Agghh!!!!!!!!!"_

Gakuto crushed his own head to his room's wall depressingly.

"What should I do now…. What would Kikumaru thought about me?" whispered him. He sighed, and slowly walked toward his bed and sat. He himself couldn't believe it. It was mean he…. He likes Kikumaru Eiji? How could that happen? It's true that he always thinking about him but….

To kiss someone suddenly like that was a stupid guy's did.

Gakuto sank his face to his pillow and scream loudly once more. Because of his stupid ness, it became so bad. "Yuushi…" Gakuto remembered about him. He remembered, he has told Yuushi he doesn't like anyone, but Yuushi has noticed he like someone else.

Even Yuushi noticed it before him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, Yuushi…about before….. I think I can't…"

Yuushi stared at Gakuto coldly. They were in the club room. The others had leave, and just both of them there.

So, you refuse me?"

"I'm sorry… I….."

"I can't approve it. Why do you refuse me?"

Gakuto kept in silence.

"I see… it's like I said before….. you like someone else, right?"

"I….."

"Answer me, Gakuto. Who's that person?"

Gakuto gulped.

"……"

"What? I can't hear you!"

"…Ki…..kumaru Eiji……."

"WHAT???????!!!!!!! That arobatic from Seigaku, you mean?"

Gakuto nodded.

"How can you??? I mean, you just met once with him, didn't you?? How could you…"

"Twice," Gakuto corrected him.

"Eh? When did you…"

"I just met him yesterday. I… I don't know, Yuushi! I didn't notice it before! I just noticed it yesterday, and that was because of my stupidness!"

Yuushi raised his eyebrow. "Yer' stupidness? What's that?"

Gakuto's face flushed. "It… it was not your business! I just want to say that I can't accept your feeling! That's all! Sorry, Yuushi…"

Yuushi paused. He stared at Gakuto's eyes coldly. He walked toward Gakuto, and pinned both of Gakuto's hands above his head to the tree with one hand. "Ya' know clearly what's in my brain, Gakuto. You thoght I would accept such a thin'?"

"Wha---what's it, Yuushi! Let me go! Damn, Yuushi!!!! I'm serious! Let me go or---"

"Or what? You would kick me? Hit me? Interestin', let me see how can you do that…"

Gakuto felt himself trembled. "Yuu—Yuushi, don't kidding. Just let me go, and I will forgive you---" Yuushi's lips closer to Gakuto's, "Yuu-Yuushi!!!!! What do you want to---" Yuushi closed Gakuto's eyes with his other hand, and kissed his cheek. Gakuto paused. Yuushi opened his hand that closed Gakuto's eyes, and let go Gakuto's hands. He smiled weakly. "So I don't have another choice, nee…"

"Yuushi…"

"Oh, c'mon, Gakuto, don't look at me with eyes like that. Yeah, it's ok for me. Geez, I said stop!!! Don't pity me, that was annoyin'."

"Yuushi… I'm… I'm sorry…." Tears started to fall from Gakuto's eyes. "O—oy!!! Don't cry!!! Oh my God, stop it, Gakuto!!!" Yuushi hugged Gakuto tightly with one hand. Gakuto sobbed so loud, and Yuushi said nothing.

"Naa, Gakuto, you said you like him, right?"

Gakuto nodded.

"So get him! You've refused me, so you must got him, or I would force you to be mine."

"Yuushi!"

"Ahaha, just kiddin', don't poutin' like that…"

Gakuto sat on the bench. "But how could I? I'd done a stupid thing…"

"Let me guess… you kissed him, right?"

"How could you…" Yuushi messed Gakuto's hair. "I knew you since primary school. Of course I knew your stupidness."

"Yuushi!"

"I'm right?"

Gakuto blushed, and nodded. "So of course he knew your feeling toward him, right? Just ask him directly. If he give a good respond, that's good. But if the answer is bad… just come back to me. That's easy, nee?" "But---" "No 'but'. The last phrase was just kiddin' but, at least you must tell him 'bout yer' feelin'. I've tell you 'bout my feelin', and I didn't regret it. Gakuto, you must try to tryin'. I knew you well. You always scare to try. But you must try this time. Although he doesn't give a good respond, but that must be ok. Failed once didn't mean you failed in everythin'. Although you failed, but you also win. Win from your own self. That's what I feel now."

Gakuto kept in silent. He never knew Yuushi, his chilhood friend, would has such a thought!

"…But if he refuse you, that's mean he is stupid. Yeah, that's right he doesn't know much 'bout you… Hey, I know how to got him!!" Yuushi gestured his hand to made Gakuto closer to him and whispered, "Just use your sexiness to get him!!! I sure he would never refuse you! That's your good point, right?" Yuushi smiled an evil grin. "Yuu--- Hentai!!!!!" Gakuto's face reddened. Yuushi laugh while Gakuto smacked his head lightly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuushi sat beneath a tree. His sight was blank, didn't say nothing. He sighed with heavy huff. He didn't recognize that tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Oshitari-senpai, what are you doing here?" Ohtori suddenly came, surprised Yuushi.

"Aa, Ohtori. Nothin'. I just staring at the beautiful, blue sky up there. Would you like to join me?" snickered Yuushi. Ohtori tilted his head. "But, Oshitari-senpai, you are crying…"

Oshitari's eyes widened, and he touched his eyes. "Ouch, sorry. I never mean to…" Oshitari wiped his tears, but he failed because tears still fell from his dark eyes. "Sorry, Ohtori. I…" His voicew choked, unable to said another words. Ohtori paused. "O-Oshitari-senpai, I don't know what is your problem, but what can I do for you?"

Oshitari smiled, and looked at Ohtori. "so sit here, beside me. Could you stay here, lend me yer' shoulders until my tears stop?"

Ohtori blushed. "Of-of course, Oshitari-senpai." He sat beside Yuushi, so he could hugged him and sank his face on Ohtori's shoulders, and cried. "Gakuto…" whispered him with tiny voice. Ohtori's eyes widened. _So it's him…_

_To Be Continued_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uuh, yeah, there would be another chapppies. Sorry, although I've promised it would not be a long fic, but I don't know. And yeah, there would be more OshiTori and EiGaku in next chapter. I don't know why I wrote OshiTori pairing here, when I hate Ohtori being paired with another one than Shishido. But I just thought maybe OshiTori would be so cute, and…. dangerous ;p**

**And like before, unbeta-ed. Would glad if you can beta it for me. All people who I can ask to beta it was sooooo busy. So sorry if the errorness here disturb you. I never got 10 in my english class (suddenly Out of Topic).**

**Hate it? Love it? So review please, so I know I must continue it or not. I'm a lazy person. And somehow review can make me diligent to continue write it.**

Kai Natsuyou.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© October, 2006 by Kai Natsuyou. All rights reserved.

ll rights reserved.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: What would you say if I said it's mine? snicker yes, ok, I know, don't stare at me like that! Not mine, satisfied?**

**Pairing: EiGaku, OshiGaku**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff**

**Rating: PG-13 (for this chapter. Just Lord know what would happen later D)**

**Warning: Cross pairing, OOC-ness of characters And the errorness of my english, understand please!**

**Summary: Gakuto just notice he had feeling to Kikumaru and did a stupid action**

**Rain Chapter 3**

Gakuto felt his heart thumped so loud. He clenched his palm. Here he was, standing in front of Seigaku's gate, waiting for _him…_ _Calm down, Gakuto, calm down. You've decided to confess, right? So don't give up!_

"You are Hyoutei's Mukahi, right? What are you doing here?" Gakuto surprised, and looked at the boy who spoke to him. Ooishi Shuichirou. "Are you waiting for someone?"

Gakuto nodded. "Really? Who?" Gakuto opened his mouth, tried to answer his question, but a sudden voice surprised him.

"Nya, Ooishi? What are you doing here? Why are you paused?" Gakuto's heart beat louder. _Oh no, it's him!_

Kikumaru Eiji.

Gakuto felt his body shivered. Eiji looked at him, and his eyes widened. Gakuto bit his lip. _God, let me disappear from here!_

"Mukahi? What are you doing here?"

"Eh… I…"

"Aah, sorry, I forget! We have promise to go together, nee? Aaah, baka Eiji! Sorry Mukahi! Ooishi, I must go to somewhere with him, Jyaa! Let's go, Mukahi!" Eiji pulled Gakuto's hand and walked briskly. Gakuto just stared at him blankly and followed Eiji. _What-what-what is it??_

Eiji brought Gakuto to the silent city park. He stopped, and let go Gakuto's hand. "So, please tell me what's on earth happened yesterday. Why did you…" Eiji's face blushed, and he took a long breath and continued his words, "…kissed me?"

Gakuto's face became as red as his own hair. "Eeh… I…" he bit his lower lip, but then he clenched his palm once more and shouted, "I LOVE YOU, KIKUMARU!! I love you! Sorry, but I love you!!"

Eiji raised his eyebrow. "Eh… that's all… I've said it! Jya, mata ne, Kikumaru!" Gakuto turned his body to go as far as he could, but Eiji pulled his wrist. "Wait, Mukahi. How could you go away after said such a thing to me?" Gakuto looked down on his foot. "Sorry, I…"

Eiji sighed. "Mukahi, I don't know what must I said in situation like this. Honest, I never expected you would do _something like that_ to me…"

Gakuto shut his eyes tightly.

"Don't scare, Mukahi. I didn't mad at you. I just… confused. I really don't know why you love me, we just met _twice_, so I…"

"Sorry."

"No! That was not what I mean! Geez, don't just said sorry and sorry, that's embarrassing me."

"Err, sorr---" Gakuto closed his mouth with his hand. Uuh, baka Gakuto!

But then Eiji laughed. "You're an interesting person, Mukahi." Gakuto's face flushed more.

"But, sorry, Mukahi. I don't know you well, so I…" Gakuto has known it would ends like this.

"…I think maybe we can start in from friend. Would you like to be my friend?"

Gakuto blinked. "It's ok for you?" Eiji asked him softly.

"Of-of course! More than enough! I think you would hate me…." Eiji smiled. "Of course not! I just think… your situation is similar with mine. So why don't I give you a chance?"

"Kikumaru…" Gakuto couldn't say another word than that. His face blushed more and more right now.

"Ah, Mukahi! Do you have time this weekend?"

"Eh? Uhm, yes, why?"

"That's good! Would you like to go with me to Amusement Park?"

"Eh? What?"

"Honestly… I bought the ticket and asked Ooishi to go there with me, but he has a date with his girlfriend…"

_So that's it. Of course it's not a date, Gakuto! Don't be stupid! What's the hell are you thinking?_

"Unn, you can call it a date if you want.." Gakuto blushed, "So what do you think? You can use this moment to make me fall in love with you, what do you think?"

_It's me who want to say that!!!! What do you think, Kikumaru???? Asked something like that directly… _

"So the answer is?"

"Ye— yes!! I will go!!"

Eiji smiled. "So this Sunday, nine a.m. in front of Shibuya Amusement Park gate, ne?? Jya, I will wait for you there!! Don't be late, ok?" Gakuto nodded. His head felt blank. He didn't know what to say in situation like that…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So he asked ya' to date? Woaah, that was fast!" Yuushi said loudly without expression, busy with the love-simulation game (something named Tokimeki blahblahblah, Gakuto never knew why Yuushi like so much to play such a game, since he like battle game with blood and violence better) he played in Gakuto's room. "Yeah…" was Gakuto's only respond.

"Why're ya' so less energy like that? It was a good thin', right?"

"That's right, but… I feel odd."

"Why?"

"I think, he date me so he can forget his love to his double partner ASAP… how do you think, Yuushi?"

"So make him really forget his double partner and only see ya'!"

"…"

Gakuto stood from his bed, walked toward the TV and turned off the Play Station.

"Wha— Gakuto! So cruel!"

"Listen to me seriously!"

"I listen to you… (I not yet save that part!! Shit!!) so it was good, right?"

"Umm…"

Yuushi sighed. "Ok, I'll help you choose your clothes, wha must you do and don't."

Gakuto smiled. "I love you, Yuushi!! You are my best friend!"

"So kiss me here," Yuushi pointed at his lips, and got another light smack on his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Moshi-moshi, Ohtori? This is Oshitari."

"Ee? Oshitari-senpa—" heard something fell and broke. "Ouch!"

"Eer, Ohtori? Are you ok? I hear something…"

"Aah, no, it just my glass fell, ignore it, so… why do you call me?"

"I just want to ask you, do you have time this weekend?"

Thump. "Ye— yes, Why?"

"I think I want to ask you date this weekend…" another 'prang!!' voice.

"Oshitari-senpai, don't kidding."

"Yes, I'm kiddin'. But would ya' mind if I asked you to go to Amusement Park this weekend? My treat, of course."

"…Why?"

"There's something I must do and I can't go alone. Yer' answer?"

Silence. "Ok."

"So eight, ok? I'll pick you in your house. Don't late."

Yuushi ended his call and put his cell phone. What must he say if Gakuto know he will stalk him? But he can't let Gakuto alone… he was scare Gakuto would ruined everything.

_To Be Continued…_

_I don't know Amusement Park in Japan, so it was just my imagination._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dou? I know it annoys you more… I don't know why it turn like this. And once more, unbeta-ed, so there were so many mistakes. Would be really glad if you can beta it for me.**

**And of course, I wait for your review, I don't know I can continue write it or not if there isn't anyone like it… yeah, I'm a lazy girl. So review appreciated.**

Kai Natsuyou.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

© June, 2007 by Kai Natsuyou. All rights reserved.


End file.
